Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $4$ and the product of $-7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $3$ plus the quantity of $5$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-7x + 4) = \color{orange}{5(-7x+4)}$ What is $3$ plus $\color{orange}{5(-7x+4)}$ $5(-7x+4)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-7x+4)+3$.